


Last Whisper

by namjoonspardon



Series: Whispers of Desire [3]
Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Death, Do not post to other sites, Do not repost, Fluff, Korean Mafia, M/M, Murder, Please Don't Kill Me, Read at Your Own Risk, Someone major dies, actually aren't even present, mafia, my own work, other relationships very miniscule, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonspardon/pseuds/namjoonspardon
Summary: It was of no point, he was gone. Out of his grasp. No longer in his life.He had lost him forever.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Series: Whispers of Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551664
Kudos: 4





	Last Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this part at your own risk! It's not part of the actual plotline, and is just an extra, so if anything with murder disturbs you, please don't read this. Please also remember this story is pure FICTION. 
> 
> This is the last part to Whispers of Desire.

He cried again that night. He missed him. He missed him a lot.

-

Daehwi was sitting at his desk, probably writing some new attack documents when Jinyoung walked in. The vampire looks up and smiles “what’s up babe?”

Jinyoung smiles back at his husband, responding “ _ Shadow  _ has another fight soon. I wanted to let you know before we move out.” 

Daehwi’s brows knit together, concern flashing through his eyes “again? Didn’t you guys just have one last week?” 

Jinyoung sighed. He knew Daehwi was going to ask him this question. Did he really want to answer that question, if the younger already knew the answer? He didn’t want to get into another petty argument with Daehwi over his literal job. 

However, he knew that the fights  _ Shadow  _ were having to partake in was becoming excessive, to the point that it was even getting concerning to him. Why was every gang in the city of Seoul wanting to pick up a fight with them, he doesn’t know. Not to mention, he was getting tired; physically and mentally. He didn’t know how much more he could take anymore, and he knew the vampire was getting concerned as well. Jinyoung was slowly deteriorating, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Jinyoung? I asked you a question,” the younger’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looks at Daehwi, clearly being able to see the hints of sadness and frustration flash on the smaller’s eyes. He didn’t look him in the eyes as he nodded his head.

“Baby-”

“Listen I know you’re concerned, but this is my job Daehwi. I work in a shady industry, and if I don’t fulfil their wishes of a fight, I could risk losing not only the boys, but you as well.”

Jinyoung didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the tears hitting his shirt. Daehwi and the boys of both  _ Shadow  _ and  _ Whisper  _ meant the world to him, and he couldn’t risk losing any of them. 

Especially Daehwi.

His beautiful lover who has a full heart and cared for everyone dear to him. How gave him the utmost trust in any situation regardless of the situation. He was someone who taught him something new everyday, and shocked Jinyoung with his outstanding beauty. 

_ Fuck. Yea.  _ Jinyoung would rather face death himself then lose Daehwi.

Suddenly soft lips were felt on his face as he felt the amount of tears lessen, although still making his eyes glisten. He looks forward, already seeing Daehwi standing less than an inch away from him, holding his hands tight, and staring at Jinyoung with nothing more then concern and love. Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak, but the smaller beat him to it. 

“Jinyoung, I know… I know that this is your job. But don’t you realize that I’m scared of losing you as well? Fuck, you mean the world to me, and I’d rather take the hit then lose you. And to make things worse, you’re a mortal. It’s easier to take you out. You know I’m close to immortal, there only being a few things that can kill me.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t have the power to speak back, so he just nods in response.

“So please, for the love of god, stop taking these offers of fights.”

“But I have-”

“Don’t even bother finishing that sentence. This is going to be your last one for a long time. At least promise me that.” 

Jinyoung looks for anything speaking  _ “I’m joking”  _ in the younger’s eyes, only to find none. They were only filled with sincerity and pleading. 

How do you expect Jinyoung to say no to that? 

That’s how he finds himself muttering out a soft yes, and wrapping his arms around the vampire’s small waist. 

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.” 

And he seals that promise with a kiss, conveying all his love and genuineness and the passionate liplock. 

Daehwi yelps, before fluttering his eyes closed, and continuing to wrap his arms around the taller’s neck as they deepened the kiss. He feels Jinyoung run his hands under his shirt, causing the vampire to shiver under the touch. 

No amount of words could describe how much Jinyoung loved the younger, and losing him would be like a bullet to the head. 

_ I love you. _

-

One always wonders what it’s like to be indefinitely in love with someone. Jinyoung for sure always used to think about what it was like to be in a relationship, and have someone that reciprocated similar feelings as you. However, he never received any kind of that love. Not as a kid or a teen. It was only when he met Daehwi that he finally learned what love was. 

It was the feeling of giving your entire heart to someone to cherish, and for you to cherish their heart back. Being able to give up even your biggest desires to make them happy. 

Sometimes, you might even give up your own life. But that’s only when you're in deep like the young mafia. 

-

“Daehwi, we’re about to leave!”

“Wait!”

Jinyoung halts, turning around to see Daehwi standing at the entrance arch of the  _ Shadow-Whisper  _ household. He could see the smaller’s eyes glistening, glazed with tears threatening to fall. The vampire simply whispers a “ _ be safe”  _ before pressing a gentle kiss to the taller’s lips. 

It was almost like his lips weren’t even touching his, the touch featherlight as Jinyoung wrapped his around Daehwi, the small nimble hands bunching up the material of the taller’s shirt. The kiss was slow and sensual, it being their own silent  _ I love you, please remember that, as I might never see you again.  _

“Ay lovebirds, as much as I love to see you guys being all mushy and gushy, we have somewhere we need to be,” Jihoon’s voice breaks the silence, causing the two loves to detach from one another. 

They still maintain eye contact, fondness spilling from just simply staring at each other. “ _ Be safe”  _ the vampire mouths.  _ “I will”  _ the tall mouths back, before removing himself from the smaller, and opening the door to walk out. 

Daehwi watches as his love and close friends walk out of the household and into the distance. 

-

_ Shadow versus Sundrift.  _ It was finally here. The fight that had been postponed for years, and both were only now getting to it. It had been three years since Jinyoung had killed their original leader Kim Jinsong. Three years since Sundrift wanted revenge.  _ Three years since Jinyoung realized he was in love with his hostage.  _

“Bae Jinyoung, we meet again.” 

Jinyoung did nothing but scowl. He was not happy to see them. 

“Where is he?”

“Where is who?”

“Your lover boy? The small, submissive vampire? The one you fucking killed Jinsong over?” Sundrift’s leader, Cho Minseok spoke, smirking evilly as he looked at the young leader. 

“Don’t you dare speak about my husband like that,” Jinyoung said, scowl getting deeper as his anger began to pent up. 

“Oh so he’s your husband now? That’s new. I thought you didn’t do marriage Jin? What went on with that hmm?”

Jinyoung didn’t respond; just continued to stare at Minseok, silently shooting daggers at him. 

“Looks like a lover boy has gotten soft hasn’t he? Did he do this to you? Looks like we will easily win this fight from the looks of it. We can easily go to your house and take that boy can’t we? Do whatever we want to him, hm?”

Jinyoung began to ball his hands into fists, anger raging up, but still didn’t say a word. He didn’t really know he was being so quiet when he could just shoot back with words, considering they were talking to Daehwi. He opened his mouth to speak, but was beat to it when Daniel spoke up. 

“You won’t touch him. Not only do you have to get through us, but you forgot he is one of the most powerful vampires in Seoul; maybe even the most powerful in Korea. More powerful than any of you twats.”

That broke it in Minseok, when he suddenly ran towards Daniel, ready to throw a punch. The taller immediately dodged the punch, and instead was able to throw one back the shorter. 

“You should really try harder if you want to break something in me you know,” Daniel says smugly. 

That’s when the rest of the members of Sundrift decided to attack, following their leader. 

_ It was time.  _

Something in Jinyoung snapped as all he saw was red as he began to attack. The two mafias agreed to not use guns cause that would be an unfair advantage on one end. Sure they were mafias, but that doesn’t mean they were not at least a little bit civil. 

Jinyoung pushed one of his opponents onto the ground, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. He was tired. He knew that Daehwi was right when it came to exhaustion, but he never bothered to listen to his smaller lover, cause he knew duty came before anything else. 

Well.. not really.

He mainly did all of these fights for the reason of his lover. Lee Daehwi, the man who has basically stolen his entire heart. He was ready to give up his life for him. All of these mafias all had the intention of hurting Daehwi, and Jinyoung just simply couldn’t let that happen. 

It’s not that Daehwi couldn’t protect himself, heck, he was probably stronger-- scratch that. He WAS stronger than Jinyoung, and ten times more powerful than both  _ Shadow  _ and  _ Whispers  _ combined. More powerful than Sungwoon, who was 2600 in itself, and even Jisung, who was the oldest and knew almost anything you could think of. 

The reason why? The answer was simple really. Daehwi was born to high ranked vampire leaders, hence their powers transfering to their son. Daehwi’s father, who is still to this day, the most courageous vampire known to man, passed away when Daehwi was only a baby vamp. 

Daehwi’s mother, who brought him up predominantly, was head vampire mistress for a long time before she disappeared mysteriously when her son was 1700. Daehwi has been through so much, and he couldn’t possibly let his lover go through more. 

Sure, Jinyoung’s logic was twisted, but it made sense to him. He couldn’t let Daehwi go through more pain when he knew the boy was also beaten up so badly emotionally. 

So the young mafia pushed himself. He pushed himself to fight. Not only for him, but for  _ Daehwi _ . 

“Jinyoung look out!” a cry from most likely Jihoon snapped the younger out of his thoughts. He prepped to throw a hit to the opponent, but it was too late.

He was hit significantly hard by Minseok. Hard enough to knock him out. 

Everyone stopped to see what was happening. By mafia rules, in a non gun fight, everyone must stop as soon as a leader is hit to the ground. Even if its leader to leader. The thing is, Minseok didn’t stop. He just continued hitting the taller as hard as he could. 

“Minseok stop! This is against the rules!” 

Sundrifts men pull Minseok off the younger while Shadow rushes to help out their leader. 

“Jinyoung? Jinyoung, can you hear me?”

Jinyoung heard them, but he couldn’t respond. He knew he only had a few minutes left before everything went black. “ _ daehwi~”  _ he croaked out.

“What? Jinyoung, what’s going on? Are you okay,” Minhyun said, concern lacing through his voice.

Jinyoung weakly smiles before he says “ _ get daehwi~.”  _

After that, everything went black. 

-

The sun was setting when  _ Shadow  _ got back to the  _ Shadow-Whisper  _ household. Daehwi was sitting and playing a game with Seongwu and Woojin when Guanlin and Jihoon rushed through the door, scaring everyone who was in the house. 

“Guanlin? Jihoon hyung? What are you guys doing here? Where’s the hyungs? Where’s Jinyoung?” Daehwi immediately asked, eyes blown wide. 

“No time. Jinyoung is passed out. He asked us to get you all before he blacked out,” Jihoon rushed out, avoiding Daehwi’s gaze. 

“What! Jinyoung?! Like… MY Jinyoung?!” Daehwi screams. 

“Yes Daehwi, now let's go. He might be in serious condition.” 

-

It was dark outside when they arrived at the location where the fight occurred. The atmosphere was almost eerie, sending shivers down Daehwi’s spine. As they got closer, they saw Minhyun and Daniel standing next to the figure laying on the floor. 

_ Jinyoung. _

Daehwi could already feel tears prickling his eyes as he felt himself rush over to Jinyoung. It was almost like he didn’t have control over his legs as he ran. “ _ Jinyoung!!”  _ he yelled, vision blurry from tears _ ,  _ knowing Jinyoung couldn’t hear him, but it made him feel better in some sort. 

The small vampire knelt down, seeing his lovers battered up face. He felt more tears rush down his cheeks as he bit his lip to prevent his sobs from voicing through. He grabs the tallers hand, squeezing it gently. 

“ _ Jinyoungie hyung, I told you not to do this fight. You were so tired. Why? Why did you do this?”  _ he said, voice cracking in multiple places of the sentence. The younger knew the young mafia wasn’t dead, yet why did he feel like he lost him already? 

“Daehwi, use your powers, it might help wake him up,” he heard Jisung say. He looks at the taller, and only nods. He averts his eyes back to his lover before he quietly begins to chant a spell to get one of his healing powers to take action. 

“Everyone move back, this trick can be dangerous if you’re in close proximity,” Sungwoon said, gesturing everyone move back, away from the small, powerful vampire who was trying to save his lover. 

Jinyoung’s body began to glow golden as Daehwi’s power began to take structure. His body raises slightly off the floor, shocking the humans that were standing within the group. But what scared them the most was that Daehwi’s eyes were bright red, fangs growing significantly. He was turning more non-human than he already was. 

“Since when was Daehwi able to do that,” Daniel asked, fear obvious in his voice. 

“Since forever. Now shut up, we can’t let him get distracted,” Woojin spits out, shushing the human instantly. 

Daehwi emits a singular shriek before he pushes his lips against his lovers. That immediately makes Jinyoung’s eyes pop open, and wrap his arms around the smaller, deepening the kiss. The others just stand there, dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. They stand there, watching the bruises disappear from Jinyoung’s face as the couple continue to make-out on the ground. 

Daehwi was the one to pull away, staring right into Jinyoung’s eyes. The latter was doing the same, a small smile adorning his features. “ _ I thought I lost you,”  _ he heard Daehwi say. 

_ “ I would never leave you.”  _

_ I would never leave you. _

Was that really a promise Jinyoung could keep? He could have died for goodness sakes. Could he really keep the promise of forever with Daehwi, like he did at their wedding? Like he did no more than twelve hours ago? At this point, Jinyoung wasn’t even sure. 

“Now that Jinyoung is back with us, I believe this is a good time to top all the fights. We can’t risk losing any one of you guys,” they heard Jisung say.

“What do you mean either one of us?” 

“The spell Daehwi just used tires him out enough, that if he exerts himself enough, it can be deemed fatal,” Jisung said. As if on cue, Daehwi yawned, nuzzling his face into Jinyoung’s chest. The taller man wraps his arms tightly around his lover whilst sitting up, cradling him gently as Jisung continued to speak. 

“However, he’s the only one that can work this spell. He inherited it from his mother.” The rest of them just hum in response. Tonight has been an experience.

_ An experience they never want to go through again.  _

-

What  _ Whispers  _ nor  _ Shadow  _ knew was that Sundrift saw everything that just happened, and were now setting a plan to attack.  _ They were going to kill him.  _

-

_ Shadow  _ and  _ Whispers  _ were getting read to leave when they heard a loud cry resonate throughout the field. They turn around to see what was causing the sound, only to be met with men of Sundrift running towards them. 

“What the fuck?! Sundrift?” 

The attack was so sudden that it took everyone a few seconds to get ready to attack back. Daehwi was wide awake at this point, on his feet, fangs beginning to flare, much like the rest of his group members. 

Jinyoung threw a punch, knocking over one of the men of Sundrift. But the job wasn’t done that easily. There were more of them. More than were there at the fight hours earlier. But there were also more of them.

Some of the vampires hiss loudly, powers shocking some of the members of Sundrift, killing them instantly. The humans throw as many punches as they can, and let the vampires take care of the final job. At this rate, it was either do or die. There was no risking it farther. 

Jinyoung takes care of the last amount of Sundrift men before he rushes to find Daehwi. He runs through the crowd, only to find Daehwi fighting with Minseok. He was pinned to the floor, trying to let his shock power rush through, but was unable to each time. 

Jinyoung could tell. Daehwi was tiring out, his powers were fading from the previous spell he used on Jinyoung. He didn’t have enough strength to push Minseok away. To make it worse, he saw Minseok holding something in his hand. Something sharp. 

_ A wooden stake.  _

As per folklore, one of the only ways to kill a vampire was to pierce their unbeating heart with a wooden stake, killing them in a painful death. 

Jinyoung had never seen more red in his entire life. 

He ran. He ran so fast that it almost hurt, but the thought of losing Daehwi only kept him going. He wasn’t going to lose his love, his soulmate,  _ the reason of happiness  _ just slip out of his grasp just like that. He would never forgive himself. So he ran. 

_ But it was too late.  _

Before Jinyoung could reach Daehwi in time to save him, Minseok has already pushed the stake deep into his unbeating heart. Daehwi lets out a shriek that causes the fighting to stop abruptly, and everyone's heads turn in the direction of the scream. 

Jisung is the first to react, running towards Daehwi with a panicked face. “Daehwi! NO!” He emits a sob, watching as the boy deteriorates in his arms. The others are quick to follow, pain and hurt written all over their faces as they slowly watch their precious whisper pass away. 

Jinyoung is still frozen in his spot, watching Daniel pull out his gun and shoot any of the remaining Sundrift members, including Minseok. It was the sound of the gun that snapped Jinyoung out of his haze, realizing what just happened, and rushing towards the group of his friends. 

There he was. Daehwi. His love, soulmate,  _ his other half,  _ laying on the ground hardly breathing as everyone else around him continued to cry. Jinyoung feels all the hot anger and pain rush out of his body in the form of tears as he kneels down next to the vampire. 

_ “Daehwi, please. Please don’t leave me!”  _ Jinyoung cries out, grabbing the vampire’s cold hand, and squeezing it gently. 

Daehwi smiles lazily, before murmuring out  _ “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise.”  _

He sucks in another harsh breath, groaning in pain as his breathing gets thinner. 

Jinyoung continues crying, chanting “ _ I love you, I love you, I love you,”  _ and pressing a gentle kiss to his husband's lips. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening. Please let it be a bad dream.  _ Please just let me wake up.  _

But it wasn’t a dream. He pulls away, watching the singular tear streaming down Daehwi’s face as the vampire takes his last breath, smile still adorning his features, responding back,

“ _ I love you too.” _

-

Jinyoung cried again that night. He missed Daehwi. He missed him so much. He lost his beautiful whisper. 

_ He lost his  _ **_Dark Whisper_ ** _. _

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETAED!
> 
> I'm sorry! If you made it to the end, I'm sorry the series had to end this way. I'm sure many of you all didn't want it to end this way, but please remember this was pure FICTION! I promise my next series that includes Jinyoung and Daehwi will end with a happier ending. If you enjoyed this story/series, please leave a kudos and comment down below! Feel free to shout at me as well; I deserve it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and see you in the next fic!
> 
> writing account: @starrsonyou


End file.
